User blog:WonderPikachu12/Rick and Morty vs Gravity Falls. Epic Rap Battles of Series
Didn’t I say I was going to work on Video Games vs History after finishing Superwholock? Well, ye, I am. This battle was actually fully finished before I’d even finished writing Superwholock. I ended up binging Rick & Morty and absolutely wanted to write a battle with them, and Rick & Morty vs Gravity Falls just kinda clicked for me. Admittedly, this was largely done as a result of the theory that the universes of Rick & Morty and Gravity Falls are interconnected in the same multiverse, due to the various cameos of things appearing in either show (moreso stuff in Rick & Morty than Gravity Falls, in fact I think there’s only a few things in Gravity Falls that could be considered a reference to Rick & Morty, and that’s from something after the show ended, in the real life Journal #3 where Ford’s wanted poster has “Rick was here” written on it as well as silhouettes of a plumbus and a certain alien race from Rick and Morty appearing on another page.) Could also go a bit further with how one seems like a generic kid’s show and the other a generic violent adult show, but both actually are incredibly deep beyond that. Also the themes in each show pretty heavily rival against each other, as Rick & Morty is a sci-fi heavy show with dimension-hopping and aliens, while Gravity Falls is a more fantasy heavy show with magic and the paranormal (though still featuring sci-fi themes occasionally, primarily the latter half of season 2). Both also star familial duos going on adventures and an old grampa dude with dark secrets, but that’s a more character-based thing. Really, it’s just the theory about both being connected that has them facing each other. Usually I’d go on a tangent about random stuff for a while, detailing the deep, finite connection between the series to fill in the space next to the infobox so that I won’t need to create a giant awkward space between this text and the battle below, but, I can’t really think of anything, considering the connection isn’t even deep, just “this show references that show and also the creators are good friends”, so, ????? uhhh Shout out to GIR since he likes Gravity Falls and to Neo since he likes Rick & Morty And also thank you to both for reviewing the battle. And thanks to Neo for forcing me to get rid of a word. <3 Aaaaand yeah, that’s about it. Really love both these shows, go watch them if you haven’t, I highly recommend them. ---- EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SERIES VS BEGIN! Rick and Morty: (0:10) Morty! Morty, you gotta, *urp* you gotta listen to me, Morty! We’ve gotta beat the shit out of this kid who’ll never hit pu-*urp*-berty, Morty! And his shitty twin sis who’s an even bigger bitch than Summer is, Now go diss them! Ahh, g-geez, their show sounds like kind of a bummer, Rick, I-I mean, sent away to the middle of nowhere w-with their asshole of an uncle, Who’s got more issues with his kin than you’ve got with my dad by the bundle? That rhyme was terrible, Morty, shitty, really, but that’s not important right now, Geez, Rick. We gotta show them how to *urp* put up a real Fight Fight! How? Take this gun and start shooting! W-won’t it just go through all their plot holes? You’re getting the hang of it, Morty! Now, let’s tag team this lame-o duo! Show us what you got, beyond your twin dipshit bitch fits! If you wanna deal with real ricksy business, you gotta get schwifty with it! Dipper and Mabel: (0:40) Alright, Mabel. Yo! It's time to take on this Tyrone joke and the child abuser, Shall we hit ‘em with the ol’, “You guys literally ripped off Back to the Future!”? Nah, that’s low-brow comedy like their humor. We need to be more clever than that, So let’s go and diss ‘em together! Awkward sibling rap? Awkward sibling rap, Collapse you like a house of Cosbys, out-tourist-rapping you is no surprise, Because it seems you can’t improve lines, whether filler episodes or rhymes! We’ll take both these bland Blendins and give them a blast from the past, You guys have the most annoying cast-''' Hi, I’m Mr. Meeseeks! Look at meeee! '''We’re rocking Disney XD, while your show is just as bad as it seems! Beating you is no mystery, we’ll write your defeat in Journal #3! We’re the Caesars of billing ciphers, so you better bewarb this pair, And your disses were more overused than all your gross gore and swears! Rick and Morty: (1:12) Oh, shit, Morty! They’re-they’re onto us! They really got us with that insult, Morty! They figured out that we’re a- *uuuurp!* -a goddamn show for adults, Morty! MORTY! W-what?! Take the seeds of their rap and shove it back up their ass! Eww, Rick, but that’s where their, uh, their story and plot t-twists were at! Pop a cap in the kid with a cap, and choke the chick by her sweater! Hey, you know, your old fans really miss you, but their aim is getting better! With hiatuses more frequent than Steven Universe, I-I suppose that’s all, B-because what goes up must come down, and that’s how gravity falls. *uuurp!* Dipper and Mabel: (1:32) Our hiatuses?! Okay, look, I understand creators paying tribute to other shows, But you guys just stole our shtick and mashed it with Family Guy’s jokes, And then you started ripping off movie plots from Inception to The Purge! Not even Weirdmageddon can compare to all the nonsense of their verse, Mess you up like your eyes, but not as bad as all of the lies between ya! We’re flying high up in the sky, shooting disses like-''' Onward, Aoshima! Our fame is still ever expanding, while yours is not on any maps. (Hah!) And it’ll take them about a year and a half to even try to take back the raps! Who Won? Rick and Morty Gravity Falls '''NEXT BATTLE: Category:Blog posts